fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Emmlette
Emmlette is a female customer who made her first appearance as a closer in Papa's Sushiria. Flipdeck Info Emmlette thoroughly enjoys her job as Sakura Bay High’s only drama teacher. There she trains her pupils to be well rounded thespians through song, dance, and acting. Each year, Emmlette is in charge of directing the high school’s award winning plays. Having no theater houses in Sakura Bay, her annual shows bring in huge crowds well beyond that of normal school plays. When Emmlette’s not working overtime at school, she is tending to her brood of free-range chickens who supply her with a surplus of delicious eggs. Appearance Emmlette has oval-shaped eyes, adorned by an eyeliner: tinted in black (higher half) and gold (lower half). She also has black hair with platinum blonde dye on her front bangs and pale skin. She wears a white overshirt with a black and yellow collar over a yellow shirt with white buttons. She wears a black bow around her waist and black and gold pinstripe bottoms. She also wears white and yellow accented shoes. Styles Style B Emmlette has a black scarf around her neck. She is not wearing her overshirt and is wearing white pants. Style H Emmlette dresses like a chick hatching from an egg. She also wears an egg hat and an orange beak on her nose, with her hair now completely blonde. Orders Papa's Sushiria As a Closer, Emmlette's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Soft Taco with Pork *Peppers *White Rice *Tomatoes *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Refried Beans Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Waffle Taco with Scrambled Egg *Peppers *Sausage Crumbles *Hash Browns *Tomatoes *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Refried Beans Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD *Traditional Crust *Buffalo Sauce *Smoked Cheddar Cheese *8 Gorgonzolas *4 Salamis (right) *6 Cajun Shrimps (left and top right) *Regular Bake *6 Slices Holiday (Maple Mornings) Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 18 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 58 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 27 Unlockables *In Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, she is unlocked with Sausage Crumbles. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Breakfast Blast. Stickers Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *Emmlette's name is possibly a pun on "omelette," a dish made from beating eggs quickly fried with butter or oil in a frying pan. Some examples of her being based of an egg is how she dresses like a hatching chick from an egg during Halloween and how her outfit consists of many yellow and white clothes. Also, she orders Tamago, which is a type of Japanese omelette made by rolling several layers of cooked egg. During Lucky Lucky Matsuri, she orders Datemaki, which is a sweet rolled omelette. *Both she and Akari order the holiday filling/topping and shaker in Papa's Sushiria. Order Tickets 1 emmlette.png|Emmlette's Sushiria orders throughout the holidays Taco Mia To Go! Emmlette (Holiday).png|Emmlette's Taco Mia To Go! order during Maple Mornings Emmlette Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Emmlette's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Emmlette Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Emlette's Pizzeria HD regular order Gallery Emmlette Profile.png EmmleteB.png EmmleteH.png Emmlette Perfecto!.png|A perfect sushi for Emmlette! Emmlette's fine.png|Emmlette is A-OK! Perfect Sushi - Emmlette (CDM).png|Perfect sushi for Emmlette! Emmlette Hallway Hunt.png|Emmlette in Hallway Hunt Angry Emmlette.PNG Bad Taco - Emmlette.png|"No eggs?! And the chips... oh my." IMG 0965.JPG Christmas in Sushiria.png|Emmlette talking to Kayla outside Sushiria Screenshot 2017-08-27-15-26-19.png|Emmlette is unlocked in Papa's Pizzeria HD Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg Fan Arts Emmlette By aronora.jpg|By aronora egg lady by rickathecooperfan-dasozhp.png|By rickathecooperfan Emmlette Chibi.jpg|Emmlette Chibi Maker Emmlette Chibi Style B.jpg|Emmlette Chibi Maker Style B Emmlette Style H.jpg|Emmlette Chibi Maker Style H Category:Closers Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Sushiria Debuts Category:E Characters